Sand Over Some Place
Sand Over Some Place is a season 94 episode of HTFF. Plot On the desert, a group of tree friends are seen at the Hippy's hut, renting some camels to travel across the desert. Coconut seems happy to be away from his town. He took some pictures of the desert before taking off. Freezy tells Wooly to bring the map to keep a track of where they are, and also to lead the group. Wooly takes what he thinks is the map of the desert. They begin to travel across the desert on their camels. Few moments later, Coconut gets exhausted and he becomes aware of their camels start to dry up before collapsing, causing the group to become stuck in the middle of the desert. Oasis quickly grabs Wooly's map and finds out it's only a drawing paper all along. The whole of the group (except Wooly) are shocked by this, especially Coconut. He begins to panic and tries to find some help while Cap tries to calm him down. Coconut then decides to run away and tries to escape from the desert as quickly as possible. Just a few moments later, he realizes that he has been seperated from the rest of the group and is lost. He begins to cry and he becomes very exhausted and lost until he spots an oasis nearby, much for his excitement. Cap then appears, and finds Coconut swimming in the oasis to keep himself fresh. Meanwhile, the rest of the group begins to search for Coconut. Freezy drinks her last ICEE before Wooly grabs it from her and pours it onto his body. She then begin to hallucinate as she imagines many oasis in front of her. Capture sees Freezy hallucinating and decides to take a picture of her hallucinating. Wooly and Oasis then begin to hear something and it turns out to be a tornado moving towards them from behind. They then decide to run and Oasis grabs hallucinating Freezy. Capture sees the tornado and decides to take picture of it, until he sucked into it and slammed onto the ground. Coconut and Cap still enjoy themselves at the oasis until they see the group running toward them. Coconut sees the tornado behind them and quickly runs along with the group but he accidentally trips Wooly, who falls into the oasis. The tornado begins to suck all the water in the oasis, and also shreds Cap and Wooly apart. Their blood splatters Coconut, causing a group of vultures to begin attacking him. Oasis and Freezy who are also picked up by the tornado are blown away. Oasis lands directly onto Emmy's mutated cacti and is impaled on some huge spikes. Meanwhile Freezy lands near to the cacti, but Emmy suddenly pushes her cacti away, causing it to fall and flatten Freezy. Emmy seems confused until she sees Capture's camera flying towards which also smashes her face. Coconut, with bloody injuries succeeds keep himself away from the vultures. He seems happy to find himself near seashore, but ends up being skinned and reduced into bones as the tornado runs him over. His skull begins to roll down towards the beach. Neo later appears coming out of the sea and seems puzzled by Coconut's skull. The episode ends when Hippy just realizes that the group forgot their map. Moral "What makes the desert beautiful is that somewhere it hides a well." Deaths *Capture is sucked into the tornado and slammed into the ground. *Cap and Wooly are shredded to pieces by the tornado. *Oasis is impaled by Emmy's mutated cactus. *Freezy is flattened by the cactus. *Emmy's face is smashed by Capture's camera. *Coconut skinned alive and reduced to bone in an instant by a tornado. Injuries *The camels passed out as they dried up after the long journey. *Coconut is attacked by the vultures. Destruction *Emmy pushed away her cactus, causing it to break and fell on Freezy. Trivia *This marks the debut of Oasis and Neo. *The desert in this episode is actually the same with the desert in "Just Desert". **The tornado and the vultures also the same but not the oasis that found by Coconut, which is the real one. **Coconut's death also similar to Lumpy's death. *The title of this episode is the pun on "send over some place". *It's unknown why camels started to dried up in the desert as camels in real life can survive for three or five days without water. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 94 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes